Peri/Fates Quotes
Enemy Peri Birthright Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Peri:' Ooh! I found you, you little traitor! *'Avatar:' I am not a traitor! King Garon is a tyrant! And who are you, anyway? *'Peri:' Not a traitor? But Lord Xander said you were... I'm Peri! No offense, but I'm going to kill you now. *'Avatar:' None taken. Wait, what am I saying? Defeated Birthright Chapter 26 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Revelation Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Hey, look what I found! I wonder what we should do with it..." (item found) * "Hello to all my foes! Today I'm going to slaughter all of you!" (surge) * "I want accessories...Oooh! Pick one for me. Please?!" (requesting accessory) ** "Eh. My ribbon is WAY cuter. I hope you didn't kill anyone you liked for this." (disliking given accessory) ** "Can I keep this, Avatar? I think it'll look great on me once I bloody it up some!" (accessory gift: bath towel) * "I'm so excited for the next battle! So many to fight! So many to kill! Yay!" (idle) * "I'm preparing some food at the moment. I made a ton, though. You're welcome to it!" (idle) * "Urgh. I'm so BORED! If this keeps up, I'm going to just start swinging my weapon..." (idle) * "Lord/Lady Avatar, you're such a hard worker! Lemme pat you on the head!" (idle) * "This place is great, Lord/Lady Avatar! Thanks for all you do!" (idle) * "Welcome, traveler! Do you like killing? I can't tell if that's a yes or a no..." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * How do you kill time? Stab wounds or blunt force trauma? (free time) * "Know what's more fun than slaughtering bad guys? Slaughtering them together!" (team-up) Replying - Normal * "Sure! Just watch your step. I leave piddles of bad-guy blood everywhere." (team-up) Asking - Married Replying - Married * "Yay! I love you, too! I'd love to see what your heart looks like sometime!" (love) * "Don't worry—I'll always return to you! I'll kill eeeeeeveryone that gets in my way!" (promise) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "Heehee... Your room is cool! I love when you show me around." (Invite) * "I really need your help, Avatar. Can you teach me how to be...proper?" (invite) * "Hiya! It's me! Just dropping in to see how the lovebirds are! Tell me everything!" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Hey there! Welcome back! I'm so excited that you're here!" (Entrance) * "Welcome back! I made you something yummy!" (Entrance) * "I don't wanna go anywhere... I just wanna spend more time with you." (Exiting) Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Confession Help Description A Nohrian noble and one of Xander's retainers. A childlike, amoral killer. Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lord/Lady Avatar! I'll put all my effort into making you a great cake!" Roster A Nohrian noble serving Xander. Spoiled by her wealthy family, she's childish and a crybaby who loves combat and bloodshed. No longer allowed to have a butler. The best chef in the army. Born on 12/24. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Level Up * "Great! Can I go back to killing guys now?" (6+ stats up) * "Let's see what color bad-guy blood is!" (4-5 stats up) * "Yes! I'm totally tougher now!" (2-3 stats up) * "It's...it's not my fault!" (0-1 stat up) * "Huh. I thought that would be more fun..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Yay! A whole new way to end lives!" Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Ready to go!" * "Yay, Violence!" * "Let's get Started." * "Time for some killing." * "Let's share this one." * "Can I have the wishbone?" * "Can I go first?" * "I never lose." * "Hey, it's me." Attack Stance * "Can I play too?" * "Mine!" * "I'm helping!" Guard Stance Critical/Skill * "Right where I want you!" * "There's blood in your eye!" * "I'm feeling stabby!" * "Say goodbye to your intestines!" Defeated Enemy * "*Giggles*" * "Is that all your blood?" * "All done." * "I win." * "That was too easy" * "Is there blood on me?" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Teach me that one." * "That was my job." Defeated by Enemy * "But I was...gonna do that...to you..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote